Ishaan did 38 more push-ups than Emily around noon. Emily did 18 push-ups. How many push-ups did Ishaan do?
Solution: Emily did 18 push-ups, and Ishaan did 38 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $18 + 38$ push-ups. He did $18 + 38 = 56$ push-ups.